Trouble
by sassyfriend
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and the twins get captured by orcs. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Estel!" Legolas cried out as the large orcs bound his hands behind his back.  
"Don't worry. I'm right over here, mellon nin!" Aragorn replied and relief came to the elf as he saw the young man only a few feet away from him. However the good feeling didn't last long as both of them were pulled roughly to their feet.

"We know how to take care of the likes of you." The largest orc growled and he kicked the elf in the side. Legolas stayed silent, trying to find his friend again. His eyes widened when he spotted his comrade just as Aragorn was struck in the side of his head with an orc's weapon, and then the foul beasts beat the human's head against a stone. "Legolas!" The ranger cried out. Legolas wished he could go to his friend, but he wasn't able to go anywhere and he bit back a frustrated cry, angry nonetheless.

"Estel, hold on..." Legolas was about to say more when a fist slammed into his face and rendered him unconscious. That night the two friends found themselves shackled in heavy chains.

Aragorn groaned softly as he awoke and terror filled him as he looked around the dank, dark, blackened cell. "Legolas, oh mellon nin!" A sob reached the elf's ears as he felt a soft hand touch his forehead. Legolas whimpered in pain and barely opened his eyes.  
"Estel, I'm here my friend. I'm here..."

The human's eyes shut momentarily in shame; his friend was hurt and it was his entire fault.

"Don't blame yourself...little one." Legolas whispered.

Aragorn gaped in surprise. "Little one?"

Legolas chuckled in spite of the pain he felt. "Well you are still young..." The elf saw the look the ranger gave him.

"Nay I am 31..." Aragorn sighed; he indeed felt like a child. Legolas heard the ranger mutter under his breath. Then he noticed the tear falling from his comrade's eye.

"Estel?" Legolas felt a chill go through his body and gave his companion a startled look.

"You're cold?" Legolas gave a nod and the young man moved closer to him.

"We are near Mordor..." Legolas whispered. Aragorn, as best he could, tried to warm his elven comrade. Suddenly, the cell door was flung open and a large orc unchained the ranger, pulled Aragorn roughly up by his hair and forced him out the door.

Legolas cried out in terror for his friend as the cell door banged and was locked again. The elf could hear him screaming his name and telling him not to give up hope. Suddenly the whole blackened room was empty and then he heard something that took his breath away; the sound of Aragorn hitting the ground after the orcs threw him down the stairs.

Legolas crawled to the corner of the cell praying as he let the tears come. It was early morning before Aragorn was brought back to his friend. Legolas awoke to the sight of a bloody body chained beside him the ranger's eyes where closed, he was breathing shallow as if he were close to death. "Gwador!" Legolas moved closer and saw the man's body drenched in sweat.

"Le.g..o...la...s!" Silently Legolas closed his hand over his comrade's. "It is well ."

Aragorn laid his head on the elf's leg as his body gave out. The elf felt the exact moment that it happened and winced.

The twins had also been captured by the orcs, but neither knew where their brother and Legolas were. Elladan cursed under his breath as he felt the slime on the floor of their cell. "Disgusting creatures!" Elrohir raged as he sank down beside his brother.

The twins had only gone to visit Aragorn at one of the ranger settlements when out of nowhere the whole camp had exploded with the quality of an all out war with the orcs. Legolas had tried his best to help all of them, but was soon brought down, wounded. The whole day truly ended up like a nightmare.

The twins could hear Legolas' cries as he prayed and Elrohir bowed his head in defeat. There was no way they could do any good when being locked in a different place. He felt an arm go around his back. "Do not worry. Someone will help us..." Slowly and softly he sang a song abou the forests and soon after his brother joined in.

Legolas held his friend close, worried about his health. In an arm and leg the man had broken bones, he had sprained the joint in his other leg, it looked as though something was seriously wrong with his hand and black and blue bruises coated the man's body. he shivered in agony and the Elf could only hope that he hadn't also damage to his spine.

"Legolas, try to wake him up," Elladan said from teh other cell, trying his best to help the younger gently tapped the human's cheek and the ranger groaned, but didn't wake.

"He will not wake up!" Legolas called, hoping to be heard by the twins. He heard the twins whispering amongst themselves.

"What is his condition?" Elrohir asked.

"Very poor. He has broken bones, a sprained joint, and something is wrong with his hand. I am not sure what all else is wrong with him."

"Do not move him unless you have to! Elladan told , the sound of orcs bursting into the room caused them all to inadvertently cringe "Okay, you lulgijak, it's your turn!"

Lulgijak- is an orcish insult means bloody flowers


	2. Chapter 2

The orcs took the three Elves and, with rough hands, shoved them into a filthy room that reeked of the nasty smell of mold and mildew. On top of that, there was barely any light. Before the Elves could register just where they were the orcs grabbed at their hair and limbs, tearing off their clothing and binding their wrists without any gentleness whatsoever. The Elves were then stretched to their limit as they were hung by their wrists from the rafters.

The orcs, with smiles lighting their faces, began to beat them with the cruel whips that only they carried; the ends had bits of shrapnel attached to them.

Feeling the overwhelming pain, Legolas buried his face into the wood, hoping to mask the agony from the orcs. With each lash, he first felt the pressure inflicted by its weight, he heard it scraping against his skin, and then after only an intense moment where everything seemed to freeze, he felt the horrific fiery pain shoot across the skin of his back as the shredded muscle tore through the skin and buried itself deep into the muscle.

He was bleeding, but he knew he would have cried out if the force of the whip hadn't first robbed him of his breath. And barely a second passed before another lash fell upon his back. And another and another.

His world suddenly became embellished with nothing else but pain. And though his whole spirit and being refused to show any weakness in front of these pathetic creatures, he knew that his body might just not care about what his mind and heart felt.

"Come, you little flower," one of them sneered, "why do you not show us that pretty face of yours?"

Another one spat out his laughter when the Elf did not answer. "Oh come, little feline, we know you feel the pain. Why not beg for mercy as your father did?"

Legolas' vision turned red as he heard the derogatory comment towards his father. Even if his father had ever been captured by these worthless beings, he would have died before he would have cowed down to these spawns of evil. And despite the hatred running through his veins, he wasn't stupid enough to fall prey to their goading. They wanted to get him to talk to have an excuse to beat him more. So, in his logical mind, the best thing was to simply not talk at all.

Elladan, who too felt fury at the disparaging comment aimed at an Elf he more than respected, tried to turn his face to encourage his friend but found that he couldn't move, both from the restrictions of his body and the searing fire shooting across his back simply each time he breathed.

Elrohir mumbled under his breath in anger as the orcs forcefully grabbed at his legs. "You cowardly dog, we'd love to play with you."

Legolas felt the burning pain of the whip once again and tried to twist his body in the direction of the whips as to lessen the pain, but all to no avail. Against all his might, the reflexive tears stung his eyes.

"Awww, pretty thing, are you going to cry?" The orcs jeered as they saw the young Elf try to bury his face once again to hide the splotches of redness on his face that came whether he willed it or not.

Elladan felt a fury well up within him. "Leave him alone!" he cried out and then let out a hiss as the orcs beat him with more intensity even more.

After the Orcs had finished with the Elves, they took them back and threw them into Aragorn's cell. Not one Elf could move for a long time and when the Orcs left them alone, Legolas buried his face on his arm and sobbed hard.  
"Legolas?" Aragonr whispered, coming to his senses.

"It is just to much, Estel..."

Aragorn glanced around and noticed the twins were also there. The ranger then placed a comforting hand on the young Elf's shoulder. "I am here, mellon n n. You are going to be alright...all of you."

Aragorn's voice broke and it hurt him inside to know that his family and friend were hurt because he had made the mistake of thinking all was well at the ranger camp.

Aragorn sighed, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but couldn't help crying out when his wounds flared up immediately when he did. He dropped to the floor, his head coming to rest on Legolas' shoulder blades and the Elf whimpered at the weight. The man's body shook and hot tears landed into his comrade's stinging wounds, making the Elf wail loudly.

"It is my fault! It is all my fault! I am so sorry, mellon nin!" Aragorn sobbed loudly.

Lord Elrond stared out the large window in concern; he had heard nothing of his twin sons or of Legolas since they last wrote weeks ago from a campsite hours away from the ranger camp. And he hadn't heard anything from his foster son either. The moonlight cast a deeper glow around the Half-Elf as Gandalf watched him silently.

"I fear they have met with trouble again," Elrond told the wizard, turning to face him. The old man murmered softly and then sighed in agreement. "I will find out what I can," he offered his friend.

"Hannon le, Mithrandir!"

Soon the wizard was on horseback riding from Rivendell.  
In the long nights and days that followed, everyone in Rivendell prayed for their safe return. Meanwhile, the three friends were still at the mercy of the Orcs; each day, the evil beings beat them and the three comrades suffered more injuries. They tried their best to stay strong for each other and comfort one another with memories and songs, but they truly wondered if they would ever see their fathers again and it ate at their resolve.

Aragorn lay weakly on the cell floor, curled up beside Legolas, while the other two curled against them. They were in too much pain to move very often and more than once one of them would break down. Legolas' glow had waned so much, as had the twins', that Aragorn feared that none of them would last through the very long and lonely nights.

Legolas was often heard whimpering in his sleep, which kept the others awake as they tried to comfort the young Elf. The bruises were marred with blood, and deep welts lined their backs. Their broken bones kept getting worse all the more while they were kept in the cell. With hardly any light shining upon them and the gross food and drinks that the Orcs forced on them was more than any of the companions could take, and more than once they ask their friends to kill them so they could escape the pain and find true healing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Elrond stared out the large window in concern; he had heard nothing of his twin sons or of Legolas since they last wrote weeks ago from a campsite hours away from the ranger camp. And he hadn't heard anything from his foster son either. The moonlight cast a deeper glow around the Half-Elf as Gandalf watched him silently.

"I fear they have met with trouble again," Elrond told the wizard, turning to face him.

The old man murmered softly and then sighed in agreement. "I will find out what I can," he offered his friend.

"Hannon le, Mithrandir!"

Soon the wizard was on horseback riding from Rivendell.

In the long nights and days that followed, everyone in Rivendell prayed for their safe return. Meanwhile, the three friends were still at the mercy of the Orcs; each day, the evil beings beat them and the three comrades suffered more injuries. They tried their best to stay strong for each other and comfort one another with memories and songs, but they truly wondered if they would ever see their fathers again and it ate at their resolve.

Aragorn lay weakly on the cell floor, curled up beside Legolas, while the other two curled against them. They were in too much pain to move very often and more than once one of them would break down. Legolas' glow had waned so much, as had the twins', that Aragorn feared that none of them would last through the very long and lonely nights.

Legolas was often heard whimpering in his sleep, which kept the others awake as they tried to comfort the young Elf. The bruises were marred with blood, and deep welts lined their backs. Their broken bones kept getting worse all the more while they were kept in the cell. With hardly any light shining upon them and the gross food and drinks that the Orcs forced on them was more than any of the companions could take, and more than once they ask their friends to kill them so they could escape the pain and find true healing.

"Aragorn wondered what was happening to the twins and his friend, Legolas. Being Elves, they were naturally stubborn, of course. Or at least that was what Aragorn thought. And they clinged to life with a stubborness to be envied at most times, though that same stubborness often more or less drove him insane. But the will to hold onto life could only take one so far, and it was Aragorn's paralyzing fear that his beloved brothers and Legolas had already been forced past that point, past the point of endurance. But he just had no idea."

He felt several tears slip down his cheeks as he thought of the good friends he had lost at the ranger camp. The attack from the Orcs was unexpected and though they all fought hard many lives had been lost. It tore at the young ranger, making him angry and vulnerable. He remembered one young man who loved sitting with him late into the night sharing stories of family, funny moments and anything else that interested both of them

Aragorn knew he was in really bad shape too. He could tell he had broken bones in several areas and felt light headed, dizzy and ill. He laid down on the cell floor and closed his eyes, wishing the room would stop spinning. He could hear the sound of Legolas gasping for breath as he tried to hide the fact that he was indeed weeping. He could hear the sounds of his brothers moving around and the gentle sound of their voices as they tried comforting their friend. Aragorn burried his face onto his arm, trying to fight more tears; he wanted so badly to be with them that it hurt.

Aragorn lay there, shivering in fear. He felt as if the whole place was filled with malace and evil. He didn't know how long he lay there, but when he heard the Orcs' cackles he knew what was happening and he hated it beyond imagine. He wished he could fight them and help the others escape, but he had no strength to spare and was too wounded to be of any help. A tear dripped from both eyes as he heard the painful screams as his brothers and Legolas were dragged out of their cell. He heard the thumps as the Orcs threw them down the stairs.

Aragorn tried to control his breathing, but not knowing what was going to happen made it all the harder for him to calm his racing heart. He hated the uncertainty of it all and it was wearing him down within his head and heart.


End file.
